Level 1000/Versions
First Version | moves = 30 | target = 1,000 | blockers = | candies = 4 | spaces = 81 | difficulty = Somewhat Easy }} *The board layout was changed, from the word 'M' with fixed green candy colour to '1K' with popcorns. *There were 30 moves instead of 37. *No candy cannon presented on the board. Stars Trivia * This version of this level, along with levels , , , , and , had only one colour in the beginning of the level. ** The green candies presented at the start of this level formed an M, which is the Roman numeral for 1,000. * This was the first milestone level which used to have difficulties split in web and mobile version. This was because mobile had the old mechanics which causes the candies to be immediately matched before settling, which applied until the Mellow Marshmallow update. The former difficulty for mobile was extremely hard. * This version beated the record for not only the most amount of candies of a certain colour but for the total amount of candies needed. The player must collect 3000 candies total, four times the previous record, 750 in level 435, and 1000 of a single candy, more than one and a half times the previous record, level with 666. * This was the fifth level where the level number was referenced within the level itself, as 1,000 blue, green, and orange candies are needed and the one star target score is 1,000 points. The other four levels are level 2020 moves, level 5050 moves, level 6565 jellies need to be cleared and level 666666 blue candies are required. * The order by itself was worth 300,000 points, which the highest guaranteed score for fulfilling the order. It is also 300 times the target score, and yet it is still less than 10%300,000 / 3,500,000 points = 8.571% of the three-star target score. ** In fact, the player could always earn at least 3,440 points before the candies settle, which was almost four times the one-star score. * This level was extremely hard on mobile due to the older mechanics which caused the candies to be immediately matched. It favoured simple matches. With the Mellow Marshmallow release on mobile, it has changed to use same cascades as on web version, making this level passable on that platform. * It was also one of the easiest of all hexagonal levels. The large amount of candies required to collect corresponding to the milestone is a likely reason for this level being hexagonal. Notes Walkthroughs Second Version (HTML5/Mobile/Windows 10 App) | moves = 37 | target = 1,000 | blockers = | other = | candies = 4 | spaces = 81 | difficulty = Easy }} *Players were required to collect 1,000 green candies, 1,000 blue candies and 1,000 orange candies instead of 500 green candies, 500 blue candies and 500 orange candies. *Sugar key spawned once every 7 moves instead of 4. *There were more candy cannons on the board and some candy cannons were slightly different. *There was higher target score. Stars Notes Gallery 1000 mobile.png|1st HTML5 version- Before green candies are matched Screenshot 2015-06-27-09-17-37.png|1st HTML5 version- After green candies are matched Level 1000 Reality icon.png|1st level icon Category:Levels with a fixed candy colour layout Category:Levels with unsettled candies